The woman who craved knighthood
by ClaraLuna
Summary: Melanie is an old friend of Merlin from Ealdor. She travels to Camelot when Arthur is king to become a knight. But women cannot be so. She must find a way to get her with. All while attracting the attention of a certain knight named Gwain. Rated T for reasons I have not decided
1. Chapter 1

Melanie lived a simple life in Ealdor. Her mother and father were kind and caring people. She was friends with everyone in the small village. Including Merlin. When he left, Melanie had lost her greatest friend.

Melanie was leaving for Camelot today. She told her parents it was to find work, which wasn't entirely false. What she didn't tell them was that she was determined to become a knight of Camelot. She knew King Arthur had changed the rule that you had to be of noble blood. She wanted to see how far he would take it and allow a woman. She put on her trousers and chain mail and stuck her sword in its sheath. She slung her old rug sack over her shoulder and kissed her parents goodbye.

"Be careful." Her mother instructed. "The rode to Camelot is a dangerous one."

"I know mother." She smiled. "I'll look out for myself."

"Good luck." Her father said. "And say hello to Merlin for us." She hugged them both and left the village. Waving to people as she passed.

The journey took three days, but she made it to Camelot without running into any trouble.

The streets of Camelot were so full of life. Villagers all talking and annoying each others company. Children running about, playing with wooden swords. She smiled, remembering Ealdor.

Melanie gasped as she caught sight of the magnificent castle before her. Running through the courtyard were servants either readying horses or preparing weapons. She caught sight of Merlin leaving the stables. She crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello old friend." She whispered.

"Melanie!" Merlin cried, recognizing the voice almost instantly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to find work. My family isn't doing well with money."

"Where are you looking to work?"

"I was hoping I could work in the castle."

"Well I could talk to Arthur about that."

"You would do that?"

"Of course. I'm actually going to the training grounds now. Come on." She followed him to the other end of the courtyard where the king was training with his knights. How Melanie wished she could be one of them.

Gwain was sparing with Percival when he noticed Merlin approaching with Melanie. He was captivated by her beauty. He became so distracted, he didn't notice when Percival swung at his leg, knocking him down.

"Distracted aren't we?" He asked, helping him up.

"You would be too if you saw the beautiful woman with Merlin." He nodded towards Merlin and Melanie.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know."

"Hey guys." Merlin said.

"Hello Merlin." Gwain said. "And hello to you too Madam. Tell me, what is your name, and how do you know our friend Merlin?"

"My name is Melanie." She replied. "Merlin and I grew up together in Ealdor. He like a brother to me."

"It is wonderful to meet you Melanie. I'm Gwain and this is Percival."

"It's nice to meet knights of Camelot." Melanie smiled.

"Merlin!" Arthur called from across the training grounds. "Bring me my mace!"

"Well, duty calls." Merlin said. "I'll catch up with you later Melanie."

"So, what brings you to Camelot?" Percival asked.

"I was hoping I could find work."

"There are always openings in the castle staff." Gwain said. "Though you probably won't need a sword."

"Hey! It's a three day trip through the woods alone. I wasn't going to go unarmed."

"So you're good with a weapon?"

"I like to think so. No man in my village can beat me."

"What about I knight?" Gwain pulled his sword out.

"I'd like to see you try it. Should be a show."

"How about this. You win and I'll put a good word in for you with the king."

"And if you win?" Melanie raised an eyebrow.

"If I win then you let me buy you a drink."

"Who said you had to beat me for that chance?" She asked sweetly. "Don't hold back." She pulled out her own sword and they began to spar.

"You're good." Gwain complemented.

"You're not so bad yourself." Melanie replied. She swung at him again and knocked the sword from his hand.

"Not going easy are we now?"

"Not in the least." Gwain picked his sword up from the ground and swung at Melanie. She ducked out of the way and swung back. He slipped his leg behind her's and knocked her to the ground.

"Give up yet?" He asked, his sword to her chest.

"Not in the slightest." She swept her leg across the ground and knocked Gwain off of his feet. She put her sword to his chest. "But you should."

"Impressive. I give up." Melanie held out her arm and helped Gwain up. "I've never seen a woman fight as well as you."

"What was that?" Arthur asked from behind Gwain. "Beat by a girl Gwain?"

"She's an impressive swordsman." Gwain complemented.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Melanie, Sire." She answered.

"Melanie is the best swordsman in Ealdor." Merlin said.

"We could use someone like you on our side." Arthur said. "How would you like a job in the castle?"

"I would love to Sire."

"Wonderful. You'll be the Queen's new maidservant." Melanie's face fell. It wasn't what she hoped for, but it was something. She would get her way eventually. She'd find away.


	2. Chapter 2

Melanie begrudgingly got up for her first day working for the queen. She heard the queen was nice and wasn't upset that she was working for her per say. She just wished she could be one of the knights like Gwain or Percival.

She went to the kitchen to get the queens breakfast and ran into Gwain. She literally walked right into him.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"No problem beautiful." Gwain smiled. She turned her head and blushed. "So when can I take you out for that drink?"

"I do believe it was you that had to win our duel."

"But, Madam, I recall you saying I did not need to."

"That I did." Gwain smiled as Melanie's cheeks turned scarlet once more.

"When are you finished work?"

"Sundown."

"Perfect. I finish duty right around then. I'll meet you in the courtyard and we'll go to the tavern?"

"Sounds good." She kissed his cheek. "Until tonight."

"Can't wait." Gwain walked away and Melanie, remembering what she had to do, ran to the kitchen.

When she got there she saw Merlin leaving with two trays.

"Running late are we?" He asked, flashing a smile.

"I got caught up with something." Melanie said sheepishly, taking the tray he held out to her.

"Was it Gwain?" Merlin joked.

"Maybe it was. That is none of your concern."

"You're right. I just always thought you'd end up with Alexander." Merlin began to laugh.

"Are you serious? Alexander is like my brother. That would be like you and me getting together." Melanie scrunched her nose just thinking of it.

"You're right. Wouldn't work."

"Just shut up. We need to get these to the king and queen."

They entered the chambers to be met by Arthur giving them a disapproving look.

"You're late." He said.

"My apologies Sire." Melanie said. "It's entirely my fault."

"Was it really? Or are you covering for Merlin?"

"Arthur, why are you always so hard on him?" Gwen questioned. "I'm sure they have a good explanation for running late."

"Yes Melanie," Merlin said. "Why don't you tell them why we're late."

"I was only speaking to Sir Gwain. That is all." Melanie replied cooly.

"I hear you bested him on the field yesterday." Gwen commented. "I must say I'm impressed. Gwain is one of our finest knights."

"I've been training since I was young. I've bested every man in my village. Even Merlin." She placed down her tray and smoothed out her skirt. "Then again, he's not much of a challenge."

"I was going to say," Arthur said. "You don't have much to brag about by beating Merlin."

"Merlin couldn't beat the youngest of swordsmen. We actually had the children fight him when they learned to wield a sword."

"See, it's not only me that thinks you can't defend yourself." Arthur laughed.

"So what were you and Gwain talking about?" Gwen asked Melanie quietly.

"He asked if he could buy me a drink." Melanie answered.

"Did you say yes?"

"I'm meeting him tonight after work."

"Maybe I'll let you leave early to get ready."

"Thank you My Lady."

"Of course. I want us to be friends. But just know that this won't happen regularly."

"Of course My Lady." A cup flew across the room and the two women ducked out of the way.

"You two are at it again?" Gwen asked. "It's hardly noon."

"Well if Merlin wasn't so incompetent." Arthur said.

"You are such a bully to him. He's a good servant. Honestly you two fight like brothers."

"I remember him and our friend Will would fight the same way." Melanie said. Hers and Merlin's faces fell at the memory of their lost friend.

"Oh go muck out the stables already." Arthur ordered.

"Melanie, I need you to prepare three horses." Gwen said. "I'm going to visit my fathers grave with my brother, and you, as my servant, are to join me."

"Of course My Lady. I'll get right on that." Melanie curtsied and left for the stables.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun hung low in the sky when Melanie returned with Elyan and Gwen. Melanie hopped down from her horse and untacked hers and the other two.

"When you're finished you may go." Gwen said.

"Thank you My Lady."

"Have fun." Melanie finished brushing the horses and went to get changed. The sun was on the horizon when she made it to the courtyard.

"You remembered." Gwain smiled when he saw her.

"How could I forget." Gwain took her hand in his and kissed it.

"You look lovely." He complemented. "Then again you have every other time I've seen you."

"Well aren't you a charmer." Melanie blushed.

"Shall we go?"

"Of course." Gwain held out his arm and Melanie linked hers through.

"So, where did you learn to use a sword like that?" Gwain asked.

"My father wanted me to learn to defend myself. He began teaching me when I was five."

"And you've beat every man in your village?"

"I have. My friend Will, who's father was a knight of Cenrid, couldn't even defeat me."

"Impressive. If only the King would consider you being a knight. We could use someone like you."

"It has always been a dream of mine to become a knight." Melanie admitted.

"I've seen many a brilliant female swordsmen. It's a shame women like you can't be acknowledged for their talents."

"I came to Camelot to convince King Arthur that women can be knights. That is what I intend to do."

"I'd like to see that."

"And you shall. I will not stop until I get the respect that I deserve."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"You just keep coming with the complements don't you?" Melanie moved her hand down Gwain's arm and locked her fingers with his.

"They're working aren't they?" He asked, kissing her hand.

"That they are." He opened the door to the tavern and let Melanie inside. "A gentleman too. I'm swooning."

"You sure aren't hiding your affection."

"I'm a woman who knows what she wants." She inched her face closer to his, their lips almost meeting. "I also know how to get it." She smirked and turned around before he could close the space between them.

"Playing hard to get huh?"

"It hasn't even begun." She said seductively.


	4. Chapter 4

Melanie went to work with a smile on her face the next morning. Her date last night with Gwain had gone exceptionally well.

"Good morning My Lady." She chirped, carrying a tray with the queens breakfast.

"You're on time today." Arthur commented.

"Of course, Sire." Melanie responded. "Punctuality is important."

"What, no Gwain this morning?" Merlin asked.

"Did Hunith teach you no manners?" Melanie retorted. "Like you were raised in a barn."

"Oh, come on. I'm interested to hear what's going on with you and Sir Gwain."

"I will get my sword Merlin. Don't think I won't."

"I like her." Arthur laughed.

"I aim to please Sire." Melanie giggled.

"I am intrigued." Gwen started. "How did it go with Sir Gwain last night?"

"Wonderfully."

"And that's all you have to share?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Though I find your interest in my life flattering, I'm afraid I must keep this to myself."

"I understand."

"Come now." Merlin teased. "You can't share a moment?"

"Did I question you when you told me of Freya?" Melanie shot back. Merlin gave her a warning glance.

"Who's Freya?" Arthur asked. "Why did I not know about her?"

"Do not say a single word." Merlin warned quietly. "They have not accepted magic within the kingdom yet."

"What's the harm in telling him that you fell in love with a wandering stranger?" Melanie asked. "Except the fact that Gaius repeatedly told Arthur you were at the tavern when you were really seeing her." She leaned over to Merlin and whispered. "Don't worry. I will not tell them of your powers. I may be mean to you, but I'm not heartless."

"But now I must tell them of Freya." Merlin retorted.

"What's the harm in that? Just leave out the fact she was a Druid and you'll be fine."

"You will pay for this Melanie."

"Oh, I can't wait." She stopped whispering. "Just remember who put that cut on your leg when we were ten."

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"Merlin and I were sparing. He let his guard down and I went to knock him to the ground. My sword slipped and left a nasty gash behind. Lucky my mother's a decent physician."

"I did not let my guard down!" Merlin argued.

"Yes, having a conversation with Will while sparing is always encouraged." Melanie smirked as Arthur burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Are you done now?" Merlin asked.

"Lighten up Merlin." Arthur said. "It's all in good fun."

"Really, because I don't find it fun."

"Oh, go muck out the horses." Arthur ordered. Merlin huffed and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin and Melanie followed closely behind Gwen and Arthur as they rode through the woods. An arrow flew through the leaves and hit a tree by Arthur's head. He pulled his sword from the sheath on the saddle and Melanie pulled out hers as well.

"Where did you get that?" Arthur asked.

"Brought it with me." Their attackers came into view. Saxons. One charged at the queen, but Melanie stepped between them. Their swords clashed. With a simple trick of the wrist, Melanie disarmed him. She put the tip of her sword to his chest and he coward in fear. She flipped her sword and hit him in the head with the butt of the handle. He fell limp.

She joined Arthur in holding off another eight men.

"Guinevere!" Arthur cried. "Get back to the castle!"

A Saxon jumped Melanie and pinned her to the ground. She kicked him and launched him over her head. She heard a snap as he landed on a rock, breaking his spine. She swung her sword at another and sliced his neck open.

A Saxon came from behind and swung at Melanie's arm. Leaving a long gash behind. She ignored the searing pain and fought against her new opponent.

Nine Saxon lay dead before them. Melanie clutched her arm in pain and Merlin ran to help her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"One of them hit my arm. It's nothing major." She assured. Merlin took off his kerchief and wrapped it around the wound.

"Let's get you to Gaius." Merlin said.

"That was amazing." Arthur complemented. "What you did back there."

"Thank you My Lord." Melanie replied. "It's not the first time I've dealt with Saxons."

"You've dealt with them before?"

"Three times actually." Melanie nodded. "As soon as Morgana took control of them, I've been seeing them everywhere. I've run into them in the woods many times."

"And you've beaten them?" Arthur was astounded that a woman could be so strong.

"I'm alive aren't I?"

"I told you she was good." Merlin said.

"Impressive."

"You seem surprised." Melanie said.

"It's not every day I see a woman with talent such as yours."

"Why shouldn't women be able to defend themselves?"

"I never said that."

"That's right, you didn't. Though it shouldn't come as much of a surprise to you when you see a woman handy with a sword. We're just as capable as men."

"I can see that."

"Arthur," Merlin said. "Would you ever consider knighting a woman?"

"Yes, My Lord," Melanie challenged. "Would you?"

"I've never met a woman brave enough to."

"I find that hard to believe." Melanie replied cooly.

"Meaning?"

"There are many great female swordsmen. Enough to make an army of our own. Hard to believe you've never met one of them."

"The point is," Merlin interrupted. "If you did know one brave enough, would you knight a woman?"

"I've honestly never thought about it." Arthur admitted.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Arthur contemplated the idea of a female knight. He had met  
Many a great female swordsmen. But they had all either turned on him or died before he could even consider it. Would Melanie turn on him and the kingdom? Or would she die a painful death herself?


	6. Chapter 6

"Guinevere." Arthur said, stepping into their chambers. "I need your help."

"What is it Darling?" Gwen asked.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to allow a woman to become  
A knight?"

"Of course I do. And a lot of people would agree. What's this about?"

"Merlin made me think." Arthur explained, sitting at his desk. "Melanie saved our lives today. Merlin put the idea in my head to knight her."

"I think it's a wonderful idea. She'd be of much more help to the kingdom as a knight then a servant."

"Do you think the knights will welcome her?"

"They've seen her fight. They know what she's capable of. I'm sure they wouldn't mind her fighting along side them."

"I'm not sure."

"Why don't you talk to them. I'm sure you already know Gwain's answer."

"I will. Thank you Guinevere." He kissed her cheek.

Arthur gathered his knights in the council chambers.

"How can we help Sire?" Leon asked.

"I need your opinion on something. How would you feel about a woman becoming a knight?"

"Could you possibly be speaking of Melanie?" Gwain asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Now, I know what a few of you are thinking. This goes against the knights code. But, remember, three of our finest knights are not of noble blood, which goes against the code as well. I believe she will be an asset."

"I agree my Lord." Leon said. "I've seen her fight and think she would make a fine knight."

"I disagree." Sir Owen stated, standing from his seat. "A battlefield is no place for a woman!"

"Please. Explain."

"It's a simple fact. Women are weaker than men. They cannot handle the pressures of war."

"Clearly, you have not witnessed Melanie's skills with a sword." Gwain said.

"In case you did not see it," Percival began. "She bested Sir Gwain her first day here. I would not underestimate her."

"I refuse to fight along side a woman." Sir Owen protested.

"You seem to be the only one with that belief." Arthur responded curtly. "There is a very simple solution to your problem with this."

"Which is?"

"Either you leave your personal issues off the battle field, or I revoke your knight-ship. You're a fine knight and an asset to this kingdom, I really do not want to have to do that." Sir Owen huffed and sat down in his seat.

"It is decided then." Arthur said after a moment of thought. "I thank you for your time."

And it was decided. Melanie would be knighted the next night.


	7. Chapter 7

Melanie was shaking. She was just called on for a conference with King Arthur. She took a deep breath and stepped into the throne room. She was surprised to be met with, not only the king, but the queen and all the knights.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Melanie, step forward." Arthur instructed. Melanie took a few shaky steps closer to the throne. "What am I about to do goes against everything I've ever learned."

"Don't worry. You're in no trouble." Gwen assured her.

"Kneel." Arthur said. Melanie got down on her knee before the king. It took her a moment to realize what was going on.

"Do you, Melanie, promise to protect and serve Camelot as your home?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to keep Camelot safe from harm?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to take these vows to heart and remember them for the rest of your days?"

"I do." He tapped her shoulders with his sword.

"Rise, Lady Melanie, Knight of Camelot." She stood and all the knights cheered.

"Congratulations Melanie." Gwain said. "You are the first official female knight of Camelot."

"I'm honored Sire. I never imagined the day would actually come."

"You deserve such an honor." Arthur said. "You saved not only my life, but my wife's as well."

From the corner of her eye, Melanie noticed Sir Owen giving her a disapproving glare.

"Sir Owen." She spoke gently. "It seems you don't agree with the kings choice. I can assure you I will protect and serve Camelot as well as I can. My gender does not measure my ability. I hope there will no quarrel between us." She held out her arm and, warily, Sir Owen accepted the gesture.

"It will be an honor fighting alongside you." Owen complemented.

"I hope so."

"Report for training at dawn tomorrow." Arthur instructed.

"Come Melanie. Let's celebrate." Gwain said, taking her hand. He kissed it and led her from the room. A surprise waiting for her elsewhere.


End file.
